knobelwodfandomcom-20200214-history
WRH-Ghouls
Ghouls within WRH inc. Ghouls are heavily used in the company. They are the tools that are used to interface with the outside world during the day. They are also useful for our personal protection. *'Ghoul Retainers:' I have at my side about 10-15 ghoul retainers. This group will follow me around everywhere. They are generally maxed out in their skills for their duty, as well as any disciplines supporting their duties. All will have at least obfuscate 2 in order to remain hidden. **'Suit:' I have a variety of ghouls that I wear for suits. These ghouls have little or no willpower which allows me to early take control over them and still use my abilities. **'Lord Chamberlin:' This ghoul is my personal servant that acts as the gateway. If messages to me want to be delivered they go through him first. He is skilled in social and mental skills, has high willpower and iron willed. **'Melee Guards:' These ghouls (usually always 4 of them) are experts in hand to hand combat ( to include melee and brawl). Their disciplines center on the physical like celerity, potence, portitude, and obfuscate (at max rating of 3). These ghouls also have high willpower and are iron willed to counter Gabrielle. The melee guards are not hidden for the intimidation factor. **'Range Guards:' These ghouls (usually always 4 of them) are experts in ranged combat. Their disciplines center on the physical like celerity, potence, portitude, and obfuscate (at max rating of 3). These ghouls also have high willpower and are iron willed to counter Gabrielle. These guards are allways hidden. **'Spy/B&E:' The spy network is nearly independent of WRH. He does not know who in any city are informants. This is done for security and deniability. However two of his ghouls are members of the organizations and will know the signs and tells in each city on who the informants may be. *'Childer Ghouls:' My childer are encouraged to set up their immediate retainers in a simiIar fashion as my own (2 range, 2 melee, 1 chamberlin, and 1 spy). Any more than the baseline will require the approval of the upper management. *'Ghoul Army:' My army that I keep hidden away will have at least two platoons (about 80 men) that are close combat ghouls and one platoon (40 men) of ranged combat ghouls. When they are not together they are the leaders of normal men. There is also at least one ghoul Sergeant at every outpost. Notable Ghouls *Dominator: Millicent **Benjamin LaFont (dead) ***From my recolection, Benjamin was a merchant that she took control over. Once taken over Benjamin did not impact my business much at all. *Dominator: Gabrielle **Sir Liem (dead) ***Sir Liem was Gabrielle's personal body guard. He did seem to be proficient with the blade. It would not surprise me if Gabrielle's actions caused him to have to defend her and got himself killed *Dominator: Reeve *Dominator: Severn * *Melee Experts **Merek **Carac **Ulric **Thomas *Range Experts **Peter **Henry **Edmund **Walter *Personal Staff **Hadrian **Clifton *Spy Network **Simon **Geoffery *